


Do Wrong To None

by Blink23



Series: So This is a Thing, Then? [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Basically AU at this point since this show is off the rails, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink23/pseuds/Blink23
Summary: Moose is fine. Truly, one-hundred percent totally fine, even with the bullet holes and physical therapy.





	Do Wrong To None

Moose is fine. Truly, one-hundred percent totally fine, even with the bullet holes and physical therapy.

He hasn’t been home since he got discharged from the hospital. No one’s asked him why, exactly, and he's pretty sure only Reggie's been able to figure it out. Marsha dropping a bag of his stuff off at his certainly helped.

Minus the bag, it was surprisingly easy to pass off like his parents just don’t really care about his curfew anymore, not that they had figured out he wasn't straight and kicked him out of the family.

He thinks Kevin might suspect, but is too polite to say anything. The fact that Moose is so willing to ride with him to school in the morning, the fact that when they’re alone together in public he doesn’t care, that’s all new. He has to notice the shift and think it’s weird.

For Moose it’s ridiculously freeing. Not having to double check, not having to worry about deleting Kevin’s texts before he shows someone something on his phone. He can tell people the weird, funny stories he has about him, or lean into him in the student lounge. He can’t even begin to describe how it feels to pull up and let himself into the Keller house.

Even situations like the one they’re in now would seem insane a few weeks ago. Moose is on the floor, the couch too soft for him to sit comfortably without pulling his stitches, and Kevin flopped on the couch, facetiming Archie about something; they started off with wrestling, but they’ve trailed off into other things by now. Moose’s head is tilted back against the seat and Kevin’s hand in his hair and he knows he’s fully in frame, knows Archie is watching him get pet like a lap dog, but he doesn’t feel panicked or worry about him saying something. 

Then Kevin tugs on his hair and he moans, the scratching on his scalp feeling amazing.

“...Annnnd on that note, I’m gonna split. I don’t want to be exposed to any of Moose’s weird sex noises.”

It doesn’t even faze him, and it makes him feel giddy. He just tilts his head back and makes a face at the phone as Kevin says his goodbyes and hangs up. Kevin switches to his texts and frowns at his phone, before glancing at him.

“Dad’s gonna be here in like an hour. Apparently something having to do with the station being overstaffed?” Kevin shrugged, “I dunno...”

“Do you want me to stay, or…?”

“I mean, if you’re fine with staying I’d like you to? I can just tell him you were planning on sleeping on my floor.”

“Okay.”

“You’re cool with it?” He asks, his eyebrows raised, and Moose shrugs, turning back to watch TV.

“I mean, it’s his house. I’m not gonna be mad your dad decided to come home.”

“Okay. You want food? He says he ran into Josie’s mom as they were both leaving and they’re gonna grab a bite but he’s willing to pick something to go if we want.”

“Bacon burger with everything. Double cheese. And curly fries. Tell him I’ve got cash.”

Kevin hums, his fingers going back to playing with his hair as texts his dad with one hand and Moose focuses on another episode of Stranger Things. 

They’re in the same position when the door slams behind sheriff Keller thirty minutes later. Moose sits up a little more, pulling away slightly and flattening his hair. When he walks in and drops the bag and a vanilla shake on the coffee table, his eyes don’t leave Moose.

“You’re earlier than you said you would be.”

The Sheriff shakes his head, “Me and Sierra cut it short. I just heard something interesting from your mother...”

Kevin frowns, clearly confused, as he digs out the styrofoam container holding his food, “Mom’s got phone service now?”

“Not yours,” He says, and Moose feels his blood run cold. Kevin’s dad’s eyes stay fixed on him, eyebrows slightly raised, as if he’s waiting for an explanation.

“She told you.”

“She told him what?” Kevin asks, looking between them, confused.

There’s a beat of silence while he stares down Kevin’s dad before Moose turns to him, taking a deep breath.

“She walked in on you and me sleeping at the hospital, and freaked out. And I guess now she’s harassing your dad,” He winces, glancing up at him, “sorry about that.”

Tom just shrugs, dropping down into an armchair, “It could be worse. Though it’s not everyday I get accused of encouraging my son to seduce young men.”

“She told me to pick you or my family, and I figured if she couldn’t be okay with us – with me – that the choice was pretty obvious. So now we’re here.”

“You didn’t think I should know?” He asks. He looks hurt, and Moose suddenly feels terrible.

“Babe, it’s awful, but I’m okay. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“I’m pretty sure I actually have to, if you’re basically homeless.”

“I’m not, okay. I’ve got you, and Reggie-”

“Reggie supposed to make me feel better?”

“He’s been watching my back since I got released,” He huffs, and Kevin rolls his eyes and gives him a judgmental look, “No, seriously. I just have to be cool about him and Josie, and no one says anything. I crash at his- his parents are total sweethearts, and his mom is basically my mom, I love her – and here, and they sign off on anything my parents need to sign off on, it works,” Moose looks at the Tom, who’s watching the two of them with a frown, “I can stay with him from now on, it’s no big deal.”

“You’re not going anywhere, kid,” He says with a sigh, “Look, I think you should talk it out, but judging from the way she went after me for letting Kevin _turn you gay_ -”

“Technically bisexual,” Kevin mumbles, but his dad ignores him. 

“-I’m guessing it wasn’t as easy for her to accept it as it was for me. You’re more than welcome to stay as long as you need to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. You’re a good kid, Moose. Even with my son having the terrible idea of not letting me know he has a boyfriend so you two could go behind my back," He pointedly looked at Kevin, who had the decency to look sheepish, "I think it’s a good idea if you stick around,” And then, thinking better of it- “If you insist on sharing a room instead of putting him in the guest bedroom, one of you sleeps on the floor, though. And I mean it.”

“Yes, Dad. Totally understandable.”

“Alright,” He stands, stretching, “you two, eat. I’m going to go shower and get out of this uniform.”

They both watch him go, Moose turning to Kevin once he was sure he was out of earshot, a little bewildered at how well the whole conversation had went. 

“Did your dad just… approve of me living with you? And staying in your room?”

“Don’t question it,” is all Kevin says, turning back to their food, searching for a fork in the bag so he can eat his pancakes, “He won’t actually check on us past saying goodnight, by the way. You’ll be good to come to bed after.”

Moose raises his eyebrows at him, “Really? With your dad home?”

“I mean, Our room is on the other side of the house.”

Moose laughs, a little giddy at the thought, “ _Our room_?”

Kevin just shoves a forkful of pancake in Moose’s mouth to shut him up, his cheeks bright red.


End file.
